Olor a Primavera
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Todo empieza con una mirada, prosigue con una sonrisa, y después, habrá que suponer, que solo es cuestión de tiempo./ Allena
1. Prólogo

**_Pareja: _**_Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Ese día ella, fue a la biblioteca. La que se encontraba en su escuela siendo más precisos. Este último sus notas habían tenido un descenso notable, todo por culpa del bullicio que creaba su hermano, con las cosas que creaba, - escuchar una explosión en su casa, haciéndola entrar en pánico, - era algo que tal exagerando un poco, - un poco, - pasaba todos los días. Así que ella, sinceramente, pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer, era ir a un lugar más callado, y así poder concentrarse.

Y el plan estaba funcionando, se encontró a sí misma resolviendo problemas de matemática, que se supone no entendía, y sus ojos se fijaron en las demás hojas de tareas no echas, botó un suspiro que se diluyó en el aire. Y sonrió un poco para sí misma, mientras pensaba en las dificultades que encontraba en casa, para algo tan sencillo como estudiar, cambió de página en menos de un segundo, y cuando agarró un lápiz para escribir, la concentración se diluyó, y vio como alguien le tocaba el hombro, y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, - grande, muy grande, - y con ese tipo de felicidad atípica le habló.

— Linda, ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?

Era un chico osado, lo más seguro, uno de esos tantos ligones dispersados en la escuela. Pero este sonreía bonito, y de verdad traía un libro bajo su brazo, además, ella era ella, la chica que no podía ser tocada por nadie, ya que tenía a un hermano que venía todos los días a recogerla, y gritaba a todo el mundo, - haciendo que se muera de vergüenza, - que alguien tan santa, y bella como ella no podía ser tocada, siquiera vista por ojos descarados, de desgraciados con mente libidinosa. Es por eso que Lenalee, a pesar de tener unos 16 años, no podía ser vista como algo más. No podía. Era un poco triste, pero su realidad, mientras su hermano entendiera que no era una niña que necesitaba su protección al menos. Botó un suspiro, al pensar en ello, y acomodó uno de sus cabellos que se dispersaban de forma disimulada en su rostro. Y entonces se encontró con los ojos verdes del chico que le miraban interesado. Pero después la mirada, bajó hasta las hojas que tenía en la mesa.

— Mira, aquí, — señaló, con uno de sus dedos, a un ejercicio ya hecho, — te has equivocado, en realidad debes hacerlo de esta forma, — explicó, mientras borraba, y rehacía el ejercicio, — no es un gran fallo, pero ten más cuidado para la próxima.

Lenalee infló los carrillos un poco ofendida, pero después se dio cuenta que estaba siendo infantil con el chico, no parecía malo, es más la había ayudado. Así que dejó salir un poco de aire de sus labios, y después de ver el ejercicio corregido, desvió su mirada a él. Ese chico de llamativo color rojo, y ojos esmeralda que parecían brillar en el ambiente. Nunca lo había visto, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho.

— Gracias, — rió un poco, era una sonrisa de niña, más fresca que el aire primaveral, esa que embaucaba a más de uno, sin darse cuenta, y aún así nunca se enteró de tal cosa, — si no fuera por ti, estaría seguro que mi erro es correcto.

Él rió un poco, se rascó la cabeza en el proceso, no nervioso, porque eso no iba con él, pero tampoco estaba muy cómodo.

— No, es solo una manía mía esto de corregir esas cosas, — guardo silencio por un momento, — supongo que Panda me metió esa maña.

Ella estrechó los ojos, y no borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Era algo bueno hablar con otro chico, alguien nuevo, que no sea su hermano, los amigos de este, o bien Kanda, - aunque a todos los quería, eso no cambiaba. Y entonces ella sabiendo que era el momento, dijo:

— Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee.

Él asintió, y solo respondió lo deseado.

— Y yo soy Lavi.

La china hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios, al no escuchar un apellido.

-o-

— Lo conocí en la biblioteca, — recibir algo más, que una mirada, que le indicaba que era escuchada, era lo máximo que podía pedir de Kanda, por el momento, — es un buen chico, y gracioso, e inteligente, no sé, hoy me siento feliz por haberlo conocido.

El japonés revolvió los ojos, claro que conocía a ese imbécil, era su compañero de clases, así mismo era ese idiota osado, que lo llamaba siempre por su nombre pila. Lavi Bookman, era uno de los tipos más insoportables que conoció en la vida, y ahora amigo de Lenalee, eso no era algo bueno.

— Quisiera que lo conozcas, y buscar alguna forma, de que pueda entrar a nuestro medio, y no corra el riesgo de ser castrado por Nii-san, así como tú.

— No me agrada la idea, ya lo conozco y es un indeseable.

Lenalee puso las manos en las caderas, y le vio con una expresión seria, que se supone no era parte de ella, era un enfado al nivel "Lenalee," y no era algo precisamente bueno.

— Pues a mí me cae bien, y me vale un pimiento si a ti no, Kanda, — él boto un siseo que se difuminó por el aire, y ella volvió a sonreír algo enternecida del nunca cambiante humor del chico, — y además, apuesto que si lo conoces mejor de agradará.

— No.

— Lo hará, yo quedé encantada con él.

Una pregunta que Kanda no diría nació en su mente: "¿Te gusta el imbécil ese?," la sonrisa de la china respondía muchas cosas no preguntadas, y los ojos azules de él se fijaron en ella, meterse con el ligón aquel no era algo bueno, pero puede que sea algo bueno que ella aprendiese sola aquello. Solo esperaba que no saliera mal parada.

….

….

..

Lenalee no podía salir mal, Lavi se la pasó un año convenciéndose de avanzar y no lo hacía, y al final riéndose de sí mismo, siempre se quedaba con una propuesta en la garganta, y çel no era así, siempre fue directo en estas cosas, pero ella era distinta, no le quería hacer daño. Y ella parecía delicada, más no lo era, y era esa aura maternal que envuelve a muchos, y acoge sin precedentes, Lavi que miraba en todas direcciones, a los paisajes benignos de todas las calles, - a las largas piernas, y cinturas estrechas, pechos firmes, y abultados, - se encontró con una gran lío de emociones, sin saber si decidir en la caricia dulce de la chica, o el mundo basto de opciones, entre problemas que empezaban a sumirlo. Pero un día, solo dejó salir de sus labios, el: "Siempre he pensado que eres muy linda," y por la mirada que ella le dirigió de ahí en adelante, y los ojos matadores de Kanda que le decían que haga algo, decidió dar fin a esta odisea que no debería ser de esa forma. Le pidió una cita. Y le pidió más, y ella le pidió otras. Y así estuvieron en una relación dos años.

Y nadie sabe cómo, ni el por qué, las cosas iban bien, al menos lo suficiente, o eso parecía, pero entonces llegó un día de primavera, y Lenalee se encontró tomando su desayuno en un cafetería, donde tardaban milenios en darle su pedido, debido a un cliente que pidió todo el menú, y era extraño como sus ojos se quedaron encerrados en el blanco impoluto de los cabellos de alguien. Estaba fuera de plan, siempre lo estuvo, pero… así es la vida.

* * *

Bien, esta es una nueva historia, que no sé si tendrá éxito, me temo que no. Pero… yo soy fan de lo que no me intoxica, o sea, en su mayoría he de tener predilección, a las parejas no favoritas del fandom, ya que no me hacen sentir como ahogada, y sofocada, además les encuentro una magia muy distinta, que me encanta. El Allena, es una pareja no cannon, pero a mi opinión tiene mucha madera para llegar a ese punto, - opiniones de cada uno, supongo, - así que, si bien, habrán notado no soy la mejor usando a los personajes, ni relatando, quiero hacerlo, quiero crear una historia entre estos dos que al menos me guste a mí, y algunas personas compartan ese mismo gusto conmigo.

Si bien este episodio tiene Lavlena, - que pasó de una manera rápida, y tajante, - la historia no es de ellos, esto es un Allena, tendrá otras parejas que se irán formando, supongo, pero… esto es más de ellos dos. Entonces… alguien está dispuesto a seguirme?


	2. Comienzo

_He vuelto, espero les guste el nuevo episodio. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 – Comienzo_**

* * *

— ¿Está ocupado?

Cuando la incógnita llegó a los oídos de Allen, él escupió la comida que traía en boca, sin poder evitar aquello, un poco agitado. No era como si la voz de la chica fuera fea, o muy fuerte, o amenazadora, solo que… no esperaba que le hablara alguien más que el camarero, o Jerry, - era algo usual que el Chef, vaya a recomendarle meterse en concursos de glotones, mientras lo felicitaba, - y a ello fue que la chica abriera un poco más grande los ojos ante el sobresalto, y después para recobrarse haya pestañeado dos veces seguidas, y Allen sin quererlo siquiera, imitó el acto, mientras se sentía estúpido por sonrojarse. Sí, perfecto, había hecho el ridículo con una desconocida. Intentó que la escena no fuera tan incómoda…

— Oh, no, está libre, no te preocupes, — intentó sonreír, aunque su sonrisa no salió muy bien que digamos, y hacía notar que estaba un poco nervioso. Intentó borrar el sentimiento limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

La chica estuvo parada un rato, viéndole, sus ojos eran de un extraño color morado, que nunca había visto, y él se encontró pensando si ese color era posible, o no, pero al notarla más incómoda, bajo la mirada, a sus tantos platos, se sentó más erguido en su silla, - aunque mayormente sus modales en la mesa, eran malos, o muy malos, - y volvió a simular una sonrisa, que no servía ni para hacerle creer que no se sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Si quieres puedes sentarte, aunque hay varios platos, y…

— Gracias, — ella sonrió, mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco adelante, y de forma grácil se sentó al lado de él, cruzando sus piernas, y poniendo con una elegancia descomunal su pequeño bolso encima de las piernas.

Allen tragó saliva. No es como si fuese un pervertido, no lo era, pero acababa de darse cuenta que era atractiva. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, como meditando algo, y el aire faltó un poquito… era muy atractiva. Pero se dijo, no había razón para ponerse nervioso, era una chica linda, sí, pero si se quedaba mudo, y en un incómodo silencio, no ganaba nada, y… escuchó la risa de su maestro en su cabeza que se mofaba de su nerviosismo, mientras le decía cosas como; "Asqueroso, no tienes ni los pantalones para cortejar a una chica, si yo estuviera en tu lugar…"

— Mmm, me puedes invitar algo de lo que te han traído, — Allen que tenía el ceño fruncido, por su imaginación poco benevolente, la miró un momento sin comprender, — es que estoy un poco apurada, y tardan mucho, además de que Nii-san, Nii-san…

— Claro, tengo aquí casi todo el menú, — dijo, y rió un poquito, en voz baja, — coge lo que quieras, no hay problema. Al final, creo que es mi culpa que no te atiendan.

Había mucha dulzura en ella, o eso pensó, cuando la chica de rasgos asiáticos sonrió, mientras cerraba un poquito los ojos, - solo un poquito, - haciendo que sus largas pestañas acaricien sus mejillas, y se formaban lindos hoyuelos en la tersa de su rostro. Él se mordió los labios, perdiendo por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo el hambre, tampoco era tanto así, ahora estaba prácticamente más ocupado… mirándola, parecía que él no podía tener otra capacidad más que para observarla. Tal vez era algo estúpido, ya que Allen no creía en el amor a primera vista, era una idea aberrante que iba más a manos de tipos como Cross, que veían una, y por el simple atractivo, las seguían hasta obtenerlas, y de ahí, no eran más que nada… o un nada con derechos, él no buscaba eso, tal vez sea por su misma vida inestable, él quería algo más, que una cara linda que viene, se va, y la búsqueda de otros confines… quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, cuando la vio de soslayo, no entendía, por qué pensaba en eso justo ahora, y tampoco la razón de verla mientras lo hacía. Casi maldice en voz alta, es una gran suerte que no lo haya hecho.

Entre la maraña de pensamientos, notó que Lenalee lo miró, haciéndole sentir un poco nervioso, pero no mucho, acababa de darse cuenta, que el sentimiento de incomodidad, y ansiedad iba perdiéndose conforme respiraba más el aire que ella, eso era bueno se dijo, tenía que serlo. Entonces ella hizo un gesto con los labios, estos tomaron una forma ovalada, y dijo:

— Oh, lo siento, me acabo de dar cuenta, no me presenté, soy Lenalee… Lee.

El nombre parecía un trabalenguas, de esos donde tu lengua se enreda, al intentar decirlo de forma rápida, y… no sabía por qué, pero le causo gracia. Rió, un poquito, y el ambiente, un poco tenso, otro tanto incómodo, y esa sensación de que era mejor escapar se fue, se esfumó de un momento a otro, y todo era demasiado cómodo, natural, demasiado.

— Allen Walker.

Y él no notó lo feliz que la hacía, al ser el primer amigo, que no tenía problemas con su nombre completo. No sabían que habían empezado algo.

-o-

— Aquí está la chica más hermosa de Londres.

— ¡Lavi!

Lenalee estaba un poco agitada, el abrazo del pelirrojo vino de la nada, y la tomó tan fuera de lugar, que al final no pudo evitar chillar, un rato por su desconcierto, dos chicas que estaban cerca del lugar rieron disimuladamente, ella hizo un mohín con los labios, no molesta con él, más consigo misma por su reacción.

— Veo que cumplí mi objetivo, te di una gran sorpresa, — él rió un poco, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba con maestría, y el sol que ya no estaba en el cielo, empañaba esos ojos esmeralda. Lavi tenía un brillo propio, del cual Lenalee se sentía atraída.

Ella bajó la mirada, y no lo vio por un momento, tomó un poco de aire, por alguna razón le faltaba, por alguna razón estaba emocionada… no lo veía por un tiempo un poco largo, el suficiente como para sentir añoranza. Se sentía un poco tonta por eso. Él disipó todo pensamiento robándole un beso, - un toque que duró menos de un segundo, - que hizo que recobrase el sentido, y lo viese, - pestañeando desconcertada dos veces seguidas, - como siempre sonriendo, en frente de ella. Al final compartió el gesto de los labios, y después este se fue, - tal como vino, - cuando ella llegó a pensar una cosa:

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— ¿Con mis pies?

La china rió, tapándose los labios con las palmas de sus manos, intentando hacer que su risa no se escuche estrambótica, cosa que no sucedió porque la suya quedó muy por detrás de la risa de su novio. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, siempre la pasaba bien, él era como un lugar donde el sol brilla, y las cosas parecen bien, porque él la podía proteger, porque él parecía ser feliz con solo respirar, porque era ese tipo de personas relajadas que logran crear el mismo efecto en ti… a veces pensaba que todo ello era una ilusión.

— Lavi, yo sé que no es tan fácil que tu aparezcas por acá.

— Ya, en realidad hablé con Panda, y le dije que encerrarme todo el tiempo en una biblioteca, o hacerme buscar datos relevantes de un lado, y otro sin sentido alguno, me estaba quitando la vida. Bien, él gana dinero con ello, al escribir sus artículos en revistas destacadas, y yo reputación de la buena, pero estoy perdiendo mi vida, — se explicó, y tomó un poco de aire, — así que le explique claramente, que yo no quiero llegar tan pronto a ser un viejito amargado que tiene las ojeras de un panda, o un mapache.

Una sonrisa que parecía imborrable se formó en los labios de Lenalee, cruzó los brazos en su pecho, y levantó una ceja, se veía bien así, creyó Lavi sin meditarlo mucho.

— Ahora dime la verdad.

— Me escapé, bueno… no tanto así, aunque sí, sí fue así.

— Dios, ¿Qué pasa si te despide?

— Lo suyo es abuso laboral, estoy haciendo de todo, día y noche, y hablo en serio, tuve que aprender a cocinar, según una dieta estricta, porque él ya está viejo, y… a veces llegó hasta a maldecir el día en que me adoptó. Él no puede despedirme es imposible, tal vez haga que la pague con más trabajo titánico, pero siquiera es mi culpa, la idea me la dio Yuu.

— ¿Kanda?

— La idea nació ayer en la noche, mientras hablábamos, o bueno, en realidad yo me quejaba, y no le dejaba dormir de tanto que le llamaba, y él me colgaba.

Un suspiro ahogado, ella se sentía irritada, pero no lo demostró, porque vamos, no era la culpa de Lavi que no tuviera tiempo, pero… sentía un punzada de celos, al ver como Lavi tenía más contacto con su mejor amigo, - que también lo era de él, - antes que con ella, con quien se supone estaba saliendo.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí?, — reclamó, sin lograr que las palabras se quedasen truncadas en su garganta, la voz por buena suerte no salió con el enojo suficiente, al menos.

Mas Lavi no parecía ofendido, solo agarró una de sus manos, y empezó a caminar con ella, juntos, lado a lado, en un compas distorsionado, él no paraba de sonreír, y de esa forma, se mostraba frente a ella, de forma más clara el espejismo. Lavi era una persona demasiado indescifrable, nunca podía leer lo que él pensaba, su próximo movimiento, solo estaba esa sonrisa pintada en su cara… a veces parecía tan hueco.

— Era una sorpresa, si voy a hacer tal jugada, debo desperdiciar bien mi tiempo… además llamarte en la noche no es opción, Komui podría venir a castrarme.

Y … todo pensamiento se perdió, dejó de preguntarse si estaba enamorada de una máscara, y no hubo más capacidad que para sonreir, se agarró más a esa mano cálida, mientras andaba por delante. Debía de disfrutar verlo, tras un mes sin hacerlo.

…..

…..

..

Hubiera querido hacerlo, de verdad que quería, pero Bookman prácticamente había secuestrado a Lavi, y arrastrado como un trapo ante sus propias narices. Al final no tuvo más que despedirse de ambos, con una sonrisa flaqueante, lista, y predispuesta a romperse, y… de nuevo la ira. Ella no era chica posesiva, no lo era, tampoco alguien que crea ser la merecedora de ser el centro del universo de esa persona, ella no era así, pero quería un poco más, solo un poco más de veces para verlo, de ocasiones para poder ver algo más de lo ya conocido, y descifrar esa fachada de sonrisas, y bromas dispersadas por todas partes. Otra vez se preguntó, si esto estaba funcionando, o si en realidad las señales del ya una vez pensado final, estaban mostrando más señales del que ella quisiera.

No había forma de contestar nada, y al final con el mismo malestar en el pecho, acabó por irse a su casa. Esta no estaba muy lejos, y podía ir a pie sin problemas, o al menos esa era su idea, hasta que pasó algo, un hecho anormal que no se esperaba… no fue un algo lamentable.

A unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a su destino, escucho un grito, no fuerte, no, este era solo una alteración de voz, que se hacía oir más alta, pero no dejaba ese tono amable que le caracterizaba, dicha voz parecía despedirse de alguien, mientras salía de un taller, y ella juraba reconocerla.

Sus ojos se vieron tentados a desviarse de su ruta, y ver a aquel que creía reconocer, y vio la figura recién conocida, el chico de cabellos blancos semejantes a la nieve parado a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. Y fue un impulso, tal como la primera vez que le vio, así mismo cuando le habló, todo era un impulso, y seguía siendo comandada por esa naturaleza que iba, pero tampoco era frecuente en ella. Sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa,- pequeña, pero verdadera, - y decidió olvidar que Lavi se fue, y siempre se iría, y lo llamó por su nombre.

— ¿Allen-kun?

Los ojos del contrario la vieron, y correspondió a la sonrisa.

* * *

_Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero… resulta, me di cuenta, que me cuesta manejar a ambos personajes, - siquiera sé si me salió bien lo que hice, - y me fue un poco duro hacer el episodio. También siento mucho que tenga Lavlena, pero me parece óptimo mostrar su relación, y no se preocupen, por más que parezca un triángulo amoroso peliagudo, yo sabré manejarlo, sin lastimar a uno, de una forma en la que ni yo misma me perdonaría. _

_El Allena irá con más fuerza el próximo episodio, lo juro, y espero no haber escrito tan mal, de verdad, ni yo misma estoy muy conforme. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio? _


End file.
